respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zapper
(through the Referee Equipment) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • (separately during Trial 2 of Easter Egg Hunt 3) • (during Trial 3 of summer Camp 6) |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 9 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Weapon / Handgun / Skill-Reducing Weapon }} Zapper.png|The Zapper. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.19.09 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.19.25 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.22.54 pm.png|The Zapper Equipped! Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.29.40 pm.png|The Zapper as seen in the menu. The Zapper is a skill-reducing weapon that can only be obtained by purchasing the Referee Equipment for . It has the ability to slow down enemies, similar to the Zap Gun and Proton Gun. However, it does not do as good as the said weapons. This weapon has fast Agility and good Damage and Accuracy. Basically, this gun is a mix between Revolver and Proton Gun. Strategy As a single handgun, this weapon gives you a lot of mobility. Thus, Run and Gun strategy is the best way to make use of this great advantage. Not to mention, each shot fired is a hitscan skill-reducing shot. Combined with the Damage of the Revolver, it makes this weapon much more dangerous in anyone's hand. Run around the map, and shoot everyone you see. There is no problem with its fire rate, reloading time and its ammo capacity. Thus, you should be able to kill at least 2 enemies with a single clip. As a single handgun, bundles like the Referee Equipment, the Black Beret Kit and the Outlaw Pack maximize this weapon potential. From increasing the effective Range to increasing its Damage, you can counter almost every other weapon with ease. However, please note that the Ghostbusters Jacket and the Ghostbusters Pants reduces the Damage and negates the slowing effect respectively. Overall, a perfect marriage between Revolver and the Zap Gun with a lot of potentials and a weapon to be reckoned with. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Great Damage. *Innate slowing effect. *Good fire rate. *Good ammo capacity. *Fairly long ranged. *Decent reload time. *Not much Damage is reduced over Range. *Good agility. *Decent accuracy. *Can be buffed by certain equipments. Disadvantages *The Damage can be nerfed by the Ghostbusters Jacket or the A.S.P. Armor. *The Ghostbusters Pants negates the slowing effect completely. *Damage drop off at long range. Trivia * Instead of fire or smoke, a burst of crimson electric animation can be seen for each shot. * It has the same stats as the Automatic Grenade Launcher. * It has a slowing effect that is similar to the Proton Gun/Proton Gun Gen.3 when fired at a player/Bots. * Its firing sound is very unique, it reassembles the sound of an anvil. * This weapon is the second weapon that is categorized as both single Handgun and Energy-Based Weapon, the first being the Blaster. See also * Referee Equipment * Black Beret Kit * Outlaw Pack Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons